


[承勋]《偶遇》PWP

by Karonanana



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, 承勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karonanana/pseuds/Karonanana
Summary: 约P约到自己老师的故事非典型BDSM，慎入
Relationships: 承勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	[承勋]《偶遇》PWP

车勋没想到会在这里遇见李承协。

此时他刚从手机上的一条信息里缓过神来，亮着的屏幕上还是他给对方发的最后一句话:  
“我到了，你来开门吧。”

前来开门的人，比自己要稍高一些，花色衬衫，尖头皮鞋，乌黑的头发，还有那双自己每天都在追寻的，深邃的眼睛。

车勋愣在原地，他很清楚自己此行的目的，特别还是在午夜十二点，一间酒店的客房门口，他很清楚自己为什么握着门把手，此时为什么双腿发软。

这是他第一次踏进这个圈子，却不幸地，约到了李承协。

这个每天都被自己叫老师的男人。

李承协好像没什么表情，只是示意让自己进来。车勋已经放弃，闭上眼睛悄悄跟在男人身后，等着老师怎么说。

他能感觉到脚下踩着的是柔软的毯子，头顶的光很亮，李承协站在他的对面，一直没有说话。

他的呼吸声让车勋越来越紧张。

可等了几分钟过去，车勋早已睁开眼睛，李承协坐在沙发上不知道在想什么，两个人面面相觑，气氛说不出的尴尬。

正当车勋觉得自己的脚已经站麻了，想开口询问能不能坐下，李承协站起来看着他，深呼吸了一下，说:

“是第一次吗？”

车勋先瞪大眼睛，随后点了点头。

“是。”车勋看着他，“第一次。”

接下来该怎么做呢，车勋想。

或许身为班主任的李承协此时应该拿出手机，拨给车勋的父母，然后告诉他们，你们的儿子做了不该做的事情，你们的儿子是个同性恋，你们的儿子约了dom，你们的儿子不小心约到了他的老师。

车勋觉得很糟，他在先前的沉默里想清楚了，如果下一句李承协说什么辱骂他的话，他会立刻跪下来告诉他所有的事情，告诉他我错了，不要让我父母知道。  
不，车勋突然想到，他的父母或许不会管自己。

他的父母在半个月前离婚了，原本美好的生活被一个小三的介入变得支离破碎，可笑的是父母两人都迅速找好了接班的，自己随意闯进哪一个家庭，都是累赘。

于是上高二的车勋，开始自己租房子，下班去快餐店打工，每个月收到来着父母双方的生活费，这才勉强度日。

他本就是沉默寡言的性格，被班级已经部分孤立了。其实这倒清闲，每天车勋吃着干面包的时候就想，无意义的社交没用，还不如多看些书。

终于，在车勋这个月第十二次有这个念头时，他看见干面包被自己泪水打湿，陷下了一个小坑。

他的心从来不是铁做的，也会害怕这一切，甚至于，他觉得自己比家门口的流浪猫还好笑。  
至少还有自己每天都在照顾它。

李承协是他的光。

那男人推开班级的门时，走上讲台时，拿起粉笔在黑板上写下自己的名字时，车勋愣住了。  
他的胳膊很好看，衬衫被卷上去，露出胳膊上的线条，脉络分明，很有力量感。老师的身材修长，声音低沉，像一段悠长的大提琴奏响，直击车勋的心底。

他前面说了什么车勋没听清楚，只听见了最后一句话。

“成绩最好的同学.....车勋，来当我的课代表吧。”

这句话像机关，在酒店里的他好像突然醒了。

此时的李承协像变了一个人，手上递给自己一个东西，他没看清，好像是个小罐子，他接过来，才发现这是什么。

只觉得头顶一阵眩晕，灯很耀眼，车勋的双腿开始发抖。  
李承协靠近他，伸出手指抚摸他脖颈处的碎发，视线描摹着他脸的轮廓。

“是各种意义上的第一次吗？”男人又问。

车勋没说话，依然盯着那行字看。  
突然他感觉腰被胳膊围住，下巴被男人修长的手指挑起，他强行迎上男人的视线，李承协的鼻息就在自己的脸颊。

“之前有做过sub吗？”他问。

车勋的眼睛很大，此刻却十分迷离，他摇头，像一只无辜的小猫。

“那你还出来约？”李承协笑了，捏自己下巴的力度又紧了几分，男孩有些疼痛，脸侧开挣扎了两下，便不动弹了。

无所谓了，车勋想，李承协怎样都可以。他可以被李承协打一顿，也可以领一个处分，只要能让李承协忘记这个尴尬的今晚，他可以付出很多。

但李承协放开了他，拉着车勋的胳膊将他放到了浴室。  
“我想这些我不用教你，灌肠，润滑，你应该都会。”

这下车勋真的受不了了，他冲上去想问李承协你到底什么意思，你别折磨我了，如果你嫌我恶心可以换一种方式，不必这样。  
可李承协只看到车勋向自己走近，一副欲言又止的样子，眸子里闪着泪花——啊，小猫咪着急了。

车勋拿着浴巾，从镜子里看着李承协出去的背影，脑子里还在回想刚刚男人说的那句话。

“过了今晚没人会记得，我们各取所需，行吗？”

鬼使神差地，车勋点了头。

——  
Bdsm是个圈，车勋永远都在外围转，从未踏足过一分一毫。

自从他当上了李承协的课代表后，每天去办公室成了他最快乐的时光。

早上他把收齐的作业本抱过去时，总能第一个看到李承协的样子。他很喜欢看李承协今天穿了什么，他的衬衫很多，无一例外都很性感，车勋也会观察他是否换了镜框，是否换了皮鞋，就像在欣赏一件工艺品似的，乐此不疲。

李承协好像从来没在乎过车勋的目光，每天都会习惯性地摸摸车勋的头，然后夸赞男孩每天做事都很认真，最后再送他一盒草莓奶。  
但他不让车勋去班里喝，因为他希望班里其他人不知道，这样自己也不会因为给每个人买草莓奶而倾家荡产。  
每次听到这个理由时，车勋总会笑出声，露出一小排牙，显得格外灿烂。  
但他不知道的是，每每李承协看着他的嘴角，沾上了白色的液体，男人的神色会暗，然后压抑自己的冲动，转过头继续工作，并丢下一句“喝完就回去吧”给车勋。  
每天都饥肠辘辘的车勋当然接受了免费草莓奶的赠送，毕竟他当课代表也很累，以至于他放松了警惕。

每天李承协都怎么夸自己的？  
“嗯，小勋今天也做得很好呢。”  
这句话总是能给自己极大的满足。

这位初出茅庐的sub，每天晚上都想着这句话自我安慰，他的出租屋里只有一根自己买的小皮鞭，他不会用，轻了没有任何感觉，重了却可以在自己的肌肤上留好几天。

以至于有一天李承协问他胳膊上为什么有很深的红印时，车勋总有很深的罪恶感。

李承协的手很好看，骨节很长，车勋抚摸自己性器时总不可避免地想，如果李承协可以帮他，如果李承协的手指可以伸到自己的后面，那个已经泛滥的地方，那怕只探进去半截手指，他也会依然觉得舒爽吧。

这些幻想在今晚会实现，车勋靠着冰冷的墙，看着浴缸里循环加热的水，迟迟没有反应。

他希望李承协是自己的dom，但他无法接受的是，李承协的确是个dom，而且决定会在今晚将自己占有。  
他们还没有拟好昵称，拟好安全词，就这样草率地开始了。

于是车勋脱下了身上的衣服，进了浴缸，灌肠他已经做好了，刚才李承协给他的不过是有催情效果的润滑剂，他曾在网上看过这个，新手sub人手一个，看来李承协是懂得比自己多，反复确认自己是不是第一次或许就是这个目的吧。

他伸手挖了些膏体，用跪趴的姿势在浴缸里伸向后穴。或许水是天然的屏障，车勋认命般闭上眼睛，用手指撑开褶皱，把药膏放进去。  
很凉，触碰在自己火热的内壁时瞬间化成了一摊液体，车勋的一根手指很容易就进入了，他将手指在里面搅动了两下就又拿出来了。  
药效很快，他没一会就觉得很热，内壁像有东西在流动，很痒，肠液也在不断润滑。  
出门前他洗过了一次，现在又草率地洗了洗重要的地方，便拿起浴巾出了门。

他们已经不是普通的师生关系了，从李承协打开门的那一刻起，就已经变得复杂了。

李承协仿佛已经等候自己多时，桌子上的东西车勋看不清楚，大的小的，什么颜色都有，他的腿根好像有液体滑下来了，所以一步一步走得异常艰难，最后跪在了桌子前的柔软地毯上。

李承协走过来，皮鞋的声音踩在地板上很响，他蹲下，把低着头的车勋轻轻拥在怀里，嘴唇吻着男孩的发丝。  
“要我教你吗？”男人问。

车勋抬起头，他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，手紧紧抓住李承协的衬衫，脸上写满了渴求。药物的折磨让他的肠壁急剧收缩，下身的地毯已经出现了一摊水渍。

“那我们从一开始来吧，小勋。”李承协说，从身后的桌子上拿了一个猫咪耳朵，用手梳了一下男孩前额的头发，把发卡放在他的头顶。车勋抬眼时，猫耳朵也会跟着动，他的身体很白净，腿蜷缩着，窝在地毯上小小的一团，惹人怜惜。

小勋这个称呼，是李承协每天都叫的。可是放到现在，车勋瞪大眼睛，差点从李承协的怀抱里滑落，太羞耻了，车勋低下头想，如果他们决定今晚共度良宵，他的配合是最好的方式。

“让我们来看看....小勋还需要什么呢？”

李承协又从旁边抽出一根白色的东西，被男人握在手里把玩，车勋看清那是一根白色的按摩棒，后面连着一条白色的猫尾巴。  
车勋感受到男人的手指摸向自己湿润的地方，坚硬的骨节轻戳着入口的软肉，蘸了些液体便往里面伸，内壁迅速吸附住手指，争先恐后地缠绕上来，让李承协不仅赞叹，真是天生的尤物。

“啊.....”车勋靠在李承协的肩头，幻想被满足的快乐让他流下了几滴泪水。

“小勋需要安全词吗？”男人问，“这很重要。”

“唔...我不知道....啊...”李承协的手指在内壁里抠挖，蹭着敏感点也不使劲，感觉像在为他泄火，实际上让自己变得更加燥热。

“老师....嗯....求求你....”车勋抓着李承协的胳膊，迎着男人的眼神，求他让自己先释放一把。

哪成想李承协另一只手抬起对着他的屁股就打了一巴掌，清脆的声音响起，屁股火辣辣得疼，却异常有快感，很爽，配合着体内手指更深入的抽插，竟生出还想要被蹂躏的想法。

“小勋还分不清吗？”李承协吻在他的耳边，用手抹去男孩眼角的泪珠，“现在应该叫什么呢？”

“唔....”车勋感受到体内的手指增加到了两根，先前很好的润滑让他的后穴轻易地容纳进两根手指，它们把那个幽闭的粉红色小洞撑得更开，露出里面深粉色的内壁，肠液混着润滑剂流满了自己的臀部。

车勋迷迷糊糊地想起以前看的帖子，于是把头埋进李承协的胸膛，喃喃道:“....主人....”

感受到手指在自己体内更疯狂地肆虐，李承协的指节不断按压着自己的敏感点，疼痛早已被快感带走，脑袋上的猫耳还在摇晃，浪潮一波又一波袭来，车勋迷离的眼神中出现了一道白光。

浑浊的白色液体从男孩粉色的性器顶端喷出，溅落在自己的大腿根部和面前李承协的衬衫上。

完了，车勋心想，体内的手指退了出来，面前的男人注视着他，从旁边撕了些面巾纸将手擦干净，又低下头轻笑了。

“看来小勋真的什么都不会呢...”李承协的低音就在自己耳畔回响，“弄脏了衬衫...可怎么办才好呢?”

此时车勋的理智已经恢复一些了，刚才的射精是完全没有经过大脑，是刺激行为下直接的生理反应，可他触犯了规矩，所有圈里都隐藏着的规矩。

——在主人的同意下才可以射精。

车勋知道他即将被李承协惩罚了，可他却没那么害怕，或许他还天真地以为李承协会放过自己。  
直到他被迫带到一个试衣镜前，才意识到李承协这个人多么恶趣味。

他又被强迫着跪在了地毯上，不，是趴在地毯上。地毯很柔软，绒毛总是不经意的擦过刚发泄完的性器，抚摸着嫣红的乳头，车勋被折磨得脸上又出了一层薄汗。  
李承协拿着一个皮质项圈，把他的脖子抬起，轻轻扣在他的脖颈，前面还挂了一个金属标识，迎着光一闪一闪的，车勋低头隐约看见好像刻了一个小猫爪子。  
“项圈能让你感受到归属感。”李承协抚摸他的头发，摸摸他的猫耳朵，好像怎么摸都摸不够似的，车勋的刘海早变得乱七八糟。

“让我想想，小勋的猫尾巴该怎么放进去呢...”  
李承协拿起那根按摩棒，大概有三个指头的大小，后面连着的猫尾很长，柱体从后面贴着肉缝摩擦，有些凉，被后力推进了一个头。

“啊....”车勋从镜子里看见自己的腰在向下陷，又被李承协的一只胳膊从下环起，屁股因为收到刺激翘得很高，冰凉的柱体向里旋转，周围的内壁搅住按摩棒不断往里吸。

车勋从镜子里对上自己的眼睛，已经覆满了泪水，脸颊红彤彤的，雪白的肌肤染上了一片绯红，李承协的嘴贴着他的后背上深吻，按下一个又一个草莓印。

直到李承协吻到他的股间，看着雪白的按摩棒已经被吞得差不多了，伸出手又把最后一点向里推进，让肉缝严丝密合，只留下毛茸茸的长尾巴在外面，垂在车勋光洁的腿缝里。

“啊，小勋已经全部吃完了呢。”李承协拍了拍他的臀瓣，这是偏瘦的车勋全身上下唯一有肉的地方，他的皮肤太敏感了，此时的屁股已经充了血，像两颗熟透的水蜜桃在摇晃。

又受到赞美了...车勋心想，身体里的按摩棒在有规律地震动，李承协开的是最低档，那跟柱体缓慢地抽插着。

车勋有种奇异的满足感，自己身为sub已经被玩弄到了这般地步早就该抛开羞耻了，既然和李承协的关系已经变成这样了，那还不如享受这一刻....

车勋掀开湿漉漉的眼帘，看见自己头上的猫耳还在摇晃，脖子上戴的项圈发着金属的光泽，自己真的像一直母猫跪趴在地上，嘴巴微张，红得像要滴血，身体不自主地被冲撞着像前走，那根按摩棒已经被李承协加快速度了。

短短时间里，李承协轻易就摸清了自己的敏感点，按摩棒的凸起按在上面使劲震动，这比起手指的抠挖频率更高，一声声娇媚的声音就从自己的嘴里泄出，不过下一秒男孩又害羞地趴在地毯上，满脸都是情欲留下的汗渍。

“小勋可以接受这个频率吗？”李承协走过来，跪在面色潮红的车勋面前，用手指挑起他的下巴，张开口富有侵略性地询问。

“可...以..........”车勋张开嘴只能发出轻喘，李承协的眼睛太深邃了，好像要把自己吸进去。这时他才看清男人已经把衬衣脱掉，完美的身材展现在自己眼前，车勋没忍住分了神，迎接他的却是另一个档位。

“主人....啊....”  
车勋被李承协放开，看见镜子里的自己后穴塞着的猫尾也垂在地毯上，好难过，自己怎么会这么淫乱，对着镜子看自己也会有快感。

肉穴被刺激到近乎高潮，车勋摇着头整个贴在了地上，唯独猫尾还在向上翘着，整个房间环绕着噗噗的水渍和震动声。

李承协走过来，用手握住他前段微微抬起的性器，从下往上撸了一把，怀了的人不自觉地抖了下。

“求求您....主人.....”车勋哀求道，他像抓住救命稻草一样求着李承协，“让我射.....”

李承协亲了亲他的额头，加快了手上的速度，很快，随着男孩的一声哭喊，地毯上再次沾上了白浊。

李承协把按摩棒从他身体里抽出来，猫尾被放在地板上，车勋被浴巾裹住抱在了李承协怀里。被玩弄后面两次达到高潮这种事情已经够让他无地自容了，可一想到他所靠着的人是李承协，是自己的老师，是自己的...主人，车勋闻着他身上淡淡的烟味，安心地闭上了眼睛。

主奴关系还没结束，只能说车勋是个不太称职的sub，平等的关系里，不能只有一方享受被性欲支配的权利。在李承协看来，车勋是第一次所以他原谅，所以他愿意手把手教车勋怎样分清快感和痛苦，以至于他在以后的日子不会太难过。

已经过去两个小时了，等到第二天的早上八点，车勋还要穿上校服，他还要再找一件衬衫，两个人会在办公室里尴尬地对话，李承协觉得这是个棘手的问题，但车勋的魅力让李承协身为一个资深dom，给出的评价是，有待调教。

他认为这种养成系sub也不是不可以，毕竟他从一开始就盯上了这只小猫咪。

车勋一醒来，羽绒被将自己盖得严实，生出一层薄汗来，他看见天边已经有些黎明的迹象了，突然想起来自己今天还有课，便急匆匆地下了床，这才发现床边坐了个人。  
李承协看着他，没有说话，他和车勋默契地对视了一眼，男孩却很快低下头移开了视线。  
哪用到办公室才尴尬，现在已经到达顶点了。

他们在网上订的时间是午夜十二点到凌晨五点，这段时间里他们是友好的炮友关系，等到太阳快升起时，譬如现在，怎么说也是六点左右了。  
车勋不知道该说什么，几小时前他放荡的样子还历历在目，现在让他装纯情他真的不会，关键是李承协还看着自己，弄得他又紧张起来。  
该死，如果他们不是师生关系就好了。

“我给你清洗过了，现在你回家换一套校服还来得及。”李承协说，“如果你介意，我可以当一切事情都没发生过。”

车勋不介意，但他不敢说。

车勋咬着下唇一副若有所思的样子，他颈间的项圈还没摘，上面刻着的猫爪彰显着昨晚的疯狂。仅用被子扯过来将自己半遮的车勋此刻格外诱人，李承协留在他背部的红印还没消，任谁看都是一朵刚被采过的玫瑰。

现在他们已经不是主奴关系了，没到学校前他们也不是师生关系。现在他们的状况混乱又暧昧，李承协并不了解车勋的想法，只当男孩慢半拍。

车勋望向他，给了他一个眼神，那眼睛里写满了风情，不知是无意的还是刻意的，发红的眼角湿漉漉的眼睛，李承协清晨刚建起的理智又在迅速崩塌。

车勋想了很多，关于他的梦想成真，关于他放荡的夜晚，关于是否要转学，是否要彻底成为李承协的sub。

一开始他进门时看见桌子上放了鞭子，从浴室里出来后那根皮鞭又被收了起来。  
在整场性事的过程中，李承协没有做任何折磨自己的事，他很照顾sub的感受，手法很到位，而且可能是顾及到自己是第一次，他们没有发生真正意义上的，插入性行为。

圈子很乱，找一位可靠且有经验的dom难上加难，车勋很幸运又不幸的是他约到了李承协，可李承协给了自己选择，介意还是不介意。

答案很明显了，在他投向李承协的目光里，隐含着自己的答案。  
他能看到李承协下身的西装裤已经被顶起来了，可男人较好的控制力让他的脸上没有任何表情。

于是车勋清了清嗓子，说:  
“哥，要我帮你吗？”

——

这个称呼同样让李承协感到刺激。

车勋本意是想进浴室给他口出来的，这样两个人都可以在短时间里解决问题，然后再约个时间继续那段隐秘的话题。

可偏偏李承协当着自己的面拨通了给校长的电话，具体是说他有个学生叫车勋，昨晚突发高烧没有父母陪伴，自己连夜照顾，可学生依旧虚弱，希望校长能批他们一天假。

车勋和他一起坐在沙发上听李承协胡扯，心里却隐隐不妙，如果还有一天的话...那他俩岂不是要在这里耗一段时间了...

清晨的性爱总是狂热粗暴的。  
男人管不住自己的欲望通常都是在那个阳光明媚的早上，车勋和李承协都不例外。  
有了昨晚的润滑，车勋的后穴还没有关闭完全，李承协在他后面用沐浴露蹭了蹭穴口，遍扶着发硬的性器顶向了那里。

昨晚的李承协进了浴室给自己冲了把凉水澡，没有碰车勋这件事让他减少了些许罪恶感，但同时，失望又涌上自己的心头。  
车勋在白天点的火，让他决定晚上约个sub，把他刺激到一定程度，才有可能让李承协忘记车勋对他笑着的脸。  
可开门的那一瞬间，他的表情一定是十分精彩的，他也很好奇为什么自己没有高兴地快疯掉，可直到现在才想明白，是失望啊。  
他的乖巧课代表，白天冲自己撒着娇，晚上也是会出来捕食的，活脱脱是只野猫。  
是他低估车勋了，可占有欲作祟，他想让车勋当自己一个人的小奶猫，每天只喝自己给的草莓奶，未来只会在他的指令下哭泣。

所以在此时，李承协进入的速度已经失去了部分理智。车勋早晨的内壁紧致又干涩，生硬地吞进头部便卡住了。

李承协挺腰，他压低声音告诉车勋，放松，放松一下就不会疼了，想着昨天晚上你被猫尾巴玩到高潮的样子。

车勋脑内瞬间浮现画面，双腿一下就发软了，阴茎在自己甬道里又深了几分。

太仓促了，连套子都没有戴，就算清醒着他也没有反抗，很疼，没有昨晚的过程，如果他立刻被贯穿恐怕比现在还难熬。

手抓着搭毛巾的架子，屁股抬起对准身后的男人，一下一下迎接着冲击，他的嫩肉缠绕着那根比猫尾巴粗长多的阴茎，嫩肉快速缠绕上来，把李承协吸得快泄出来。

很深，撞击时和臀瓣发出啪啪的声响，水渍晕在穴口，泛出白色的泡沫，情色的拍打声环绕在墙壁上，车勋低下头咬住下唇努力让溢出嘴角的娇喘变小。

男人的阴茎很粗，在身体里很烫，把他撑得满满的，有种奇异的满足感，撞击的速度还在加快，旋转着磨蹭着车勋的敏感点，男孩的眼睛里已经蓄满泪水，滴在了他白嫩的胸口。

“不要了....”车勋摇头，这种快感太奇怪了，他想逃离，可下一秒李承协又会将他的腰向后拉让他能更贴近交合的地方。

五脏六腑好像都要被搅开了，可是深处却被迫分泌着肠液将体内的棍子裹得更加严实，他像一张纸被狠狠捅穿，两条腿已经开始发软接近跪在地上，多亏前面的借力点才没让自己倒下。

他哭得很猛，泪水已经浸湿了自己的胸膛，那根性器像刑具一样钉在里面，李承协伸出手抚摸着他的头发，就像平时一样夸自己完成得很好。

车勋觉得自己着了魔，快感像浪潮一样袭来，李承协的深掏总能顶到最里面，让他爽得白眼外翻。

他的腿快麻了，李承协坐在马桶上，换了骑乘姿势，把他对着地方插下去，一下就能捅进深处的软肉，男孩的腿大张，这下倒是省了不少力，李承协的手扶着他的腰向上顶起，每一下的撞击都无比有力。

车勋埋在他的胸膛感受冲击，李承协感受到肩膀有一摊水渍，把男孩哭着的脸扶起来，车勋已经爽得泪流满面了，男人俯下身吻吻他的眼睛，把泪水舔舐干净，再一记深顶，混合着男孩的哭叫，把精液射进了男孩的身体里。

李承协吻着车勋的嘴巴，男孩的内壁里灌满了液体，车勋的眼睛迷离，乖巧地被李承协抱在怀里，嘴巴张开流下的津液也被李承协吻去。

——  
“所以你为什么出来约？”

清洗过后，车勋恢复了不少，他和李承协背靠背躺着，两人各有心思，气氛却比刚开始缓和了很多。  
终于，李承协先开了口。

车勋没说话，在被子里像一只奶猫，直直地看向窗外。

“我很失望，小勋。”李承协说着自己的心里话，“第一次不是这样随便给别人的。”

车勋转过头，看了他一会儿才回答道:  
“可是我的第一次给你了。”

李承协立刻反应道:“可你有没有想过这样随便约，你还当了sub，遇见心怀不轨的人，你想过怎么办，被人绑着的话你怎么逃脱？”

“老师你想的太多了。”

“如果你失踪了，怎么办？你的父母怎么办，你的朋友怎么办？”

“他们不会管我的！”

“你让老师怎么办！”

车勋的眼睛瞪得很大，嘴巴微张，迟迟说不出一句话。

“如果你介意，老师可以辞职。”

李承协妥协了。约到车勋是自己的意料之外，本来平时看车勋喝草莓奶已经够过分了，昨晚的恶魔上身又把男孩身上折磨得全是红色的印记，车勋本来就瘦弱，还被自己折磨了那么多次，现在看起来格外憔悴。  
所以他愿意为了这些付出代价。

“老师。”车勋开口，“我不介意。”  
“昨晚进了浴室也是我自己做的润滑，这一切都是我接受的，不是你逼我的。”

“我约是因为，我确定我是一个sub，我想找一位dom，所以我在软件上找到了您。”

“这个人的资料，身高跟你一样，年龄也是，放出的几张图片，风格也很像，特别是那双手，一模一样。”

李承协懵了，他问:“所以呢？”

“所以我好像中头奖了呢，老师。”

车勋笑了，“我从一开始就喜欢您了。”

——

第二天的日子过得很正常，李承协照常来上班，车勋继续担任课代表的角色。  
可不同的是，草莓奶的供应没有了，取而代之的是两个人默契相望的眼神。

周内他们是关系友好的师生，周六一天他们是调教过程中的主奴关系，直到周天清晨，他们在床上相拥着醒来，并主动给对方一个深吻，像真正的情侣那样亲昵。

车勋不是没有逾越过规矩的。  
周五晚上的自习刚刚结束，李承协办公室的门被悄悄打开，露出一个小脑袋，嘴角咧着对老师笑。

“李老师！”他先冲里面批作业的男人喊了一声，之后把手上拿着的东西放到一堆卷子上，男人抬头才看见那是一根软鞭。

“老师我不会用鞭子，您能教教我吗？”

李承协仿佛看见了他头上的猫耳朵在向自己热情地打着招呼。

End.


End file.
